A Christmas Carol
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: It's the 24th of December, the day before Christmas Eve but when an old friend appears as a ghost nothing is the same anymore. What is going to happen to Helen? What will she see on her journey through the time?
1. Helen's Christmas Carol

_**A/N: **This is the first part of a two-part story for Christmas. I was inspired by a friend who used this idea for her own fanfiction so I asked if I could use it if I wouldn't publish it and here it is._  
><em>I'm sure you know the story behind the title and although it's based on the book I used the images I have left from the cartoon. So if it's not the same then because it's from the cartoon.<em>

_**Summary part 1: **It's the 24th of December, the day before Christmas Eve but when an old friend appears as a ghost nothing is the same anymore. What is going to happen to Helen? What will she see on her journey through the time?_

_**Genre: **Drama/ Family/ Fantasy/ Friendship/ Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort_

_**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine besides the mistakes because I didn't have a beta this time. Mistakes are my own if you find some I'd like to have them back...or you can keep them if you want to. However, I keep trying to make it mine... probably not gonna happen at all._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A CHRISTMAS CAROL<strong>_

It was the 24th of December at the Sanctuary. Everything was covered in snow. The huge building was white, the trees were decorated and lights could be seen from far away. The whole Sanctuary and its inhabitants were in Christmas mood...almost all of them. There were two persons who weren't. One of them was Dr. Helen Magnus, the head of the Sanctuary Network. The 160 year old woman missed her daughter too much to be in Christmas mood. She had lost her only child in the fight against the Cabal. Ashley had sacrificed herself to save her mother. Helen couldn't get herself to be in a better holiday mood so she worked instead. She kept working the whole day to forget that Ashley wouldn't come to celebrate with them.

The other one was Nikola Tesla, the ex-vampire genius who had decided to stay over Christmas at the Sanctuary. He had lost his vampirism and with this his immortality. Besides that he had never been the type of man who loved Christmas that much. Nikola had always spent these days alone- especially when he faked his death in 1943.

Will, Henry, Kate and the BigGuy were still decorating the Sanctuary. Some of the other abnormals were helping them- the one who were allowed to walk free through the building. It was too huge to get the decorating done in a day. They had spent days on it.

"Anyone seen Magnus today?" Will asked the others.

"She was in the library this morning. I suppose she's still there but now that you mentioned it I haven't seen her again." Kate answered thinking.

BigGuy just growled that Helen had left the building two hours ago.

"Do you know where she went?"

"Outside."

BigGuy never talked much but sometimes something more specific would be appreciated. Something more than the obvious.

"Maybe she left to buy presents?" Henry threw in but soon improved himself when he saw the looks from the others. "Nevermind..."

They went silent wondering where their boss had left and why. Not that she wouldn't go and buy Christmas presents but they knew better- Helen always had everything without obviously leaving the house. It was incredible but then it was Helen Magnus. If someone knew she was gone than she probably wasn't going to get presents not that it wasn't too late already anyway. No, Helen had left the Sanctuary for another reason. Not because she wanted to enjoy Old City but to think. The only thing Helen couldn't stop for a minute.

Tesla was on the tower watching Helen coming back through the snow. Crossing the yard she didn't gave much away of what she did. Nikola was looking down at her. He wasn't able to see much of her. Just her hair and the way she was walking which showed the sadness she felt. He was feeling with her not because he was a generous man but because he really cared about Helen Magnus. Nikola decided to stay on the tower. If Helen would want to see him she would know where to find him and if not- for once he didn't want to push or bother her.

Helen was back. When she had gone all the way to the door she had seen Nikola standing on the tower. She had felt him watching her. Helen was out for almost three hours doing nothing more than walking through the city. She had seen something Ashley would have loved so she stopped there for a minute thinking of her daughter.

Magnus went to the library the instant she was back at the Sanctuary. BigGuy and the others had decorated it quite good. It looked more beautiful with every year. It made her smile. Sitting down and grabbing a book she sighed.

"A Christmas Carol..." Helen read thinking of just how much her daughter had loved the book when she was little.

Helen opened it and started reading.

She couldn't say when she fell asleep but she woke up at midnight seeing a strange green light that didn't belong there. BigGuy had turned off the lights and had covered her with a blanket when he had found her sleeping. He had also informed Tesla who was more or less waiting for her in the dining room. Nikola didn't really think she would come but he was still waiting for her. He always had.

"What?" Helen asked opening her eyes completely. "Nigel...Is that you?"

It had been over a century since she had literally seen him the last time. The invisible man, Nigel Griffin- a member of The Five and her friend.

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it, Helen?"

"What are you doing here?"

Nigel just smiled pointing at the book she held in her hands.

"You're...here to tell me...what exactly?" She had gotten the hint.

Although Nigel weren't tied up in chains or had been a bad person he was glowing green and he had a message for her. She wanted to know what message.

"You have to see for yourself. I just came to inform you that there will appear three Christmas ghosts at each hour. They will show you everything... It was good to see you again, Helen. I have to go now. The first ghost will be here with the beginning of the next hour." With that Nigel Griffin was gone.

Helen couldn't quite believe what just happened. Nigel died years ago and she didn't believe in ghosts. She had seen abnormals mankind couldn't even think of- some of them dangerous as hell, others as peaceful as a flower in spring. Helen had seen mutants, vampires, teleporters and invisible men- as far as one could _see _them. She knew what was going to happen now. Helen did know the book by heart after all but believing in it was another point. She wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. Without meaning to Helen feel back asleep. She woke up an hour later.

"John? How did you...!"

John smiled at Helen's reaction. Then it hit her.

"You're not really John, are you?" She smiled almost sadly inspecting him closer.

The long tied up black hair made him look like his old Victorian self not like the bald present John. The first ghost was there and it was Victorian John.

"The Ghost of Christmas Past..." She whispered to herself.

Who could have been more perfect? Maybe her father but he hadn't been there- he had been frozen.

"So? What now?"

"I will show you Christmas Past."

Helen closed her eyes. She was hesitating if to take the offered hand from John or not. She did seconds later and felt how time passed them. Helen wasn't sure if she liked the feeling of it. She had lived for over 150 years, she had felt time passing already but this felt different. Faster, more sudden and somehow like a rollercoaster. In a split of a second she was back in Oxford in 1887.

"Oxford?"

"1887."

"The Christmas before the Source Blood...When _we _were still together."

Helen looked through the window they stood in front of. She saw herself when she was younger and Victorian John her fiancé next to a Christmas tree. They were holding hands when John gave her a little gift. Everything had been fine that day. Helen had been happy with the- so it seemed- perfect man on her side and a perfect life. That was before the Source Blood happened and changed everything.

"You look happy." John said tearing her out of her thoughts.

"I was, John. Everything seemed perfect."

"It was perfect, Helen. We were happy, we were engaged and the Source Blood wasn't there yet- nothing was. We were _normal_."

Helen laughed silently at the statement. Normal. If they would have been normal the Source Blood never would have taken place in their lives. The pure vampire blood Helen obtained.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, John. I should never have-"

"Helen. Look at you. Look through that window. You were happy- _we_ were happy. You couldn't possible know what the Source Blood would do to us. No one knew how the vampire blood would affect us. Remember the Christmas you're seeing here..."

She looked through the window again. She saw herself smiling and being happy.

"That is what you wanted to show me?"

"You need to remember what your life used to be like. Before you started locking yourself away because of me. Before you forgot what's love like. When you weren't working yourself to exhaustion." He nodded.

They looked at each other, John almost as if he would regret something before Helen threw one last look at her former self. She grabbed Victorian Johns hand again and they were back in the Sanctuary within a second.

Helen found herself alone in the library and broke down crying. Why did it have to be John? It brang back memories. Memories like the second she found out her fiancé had gone crazy and had become Jack The Ripper, the moment she shot him when he had sliced off another throat, the moment he came back and the second he told her he loved her- always had and always will. Helen kept crying and although she didn't want to she fell back asleep.

Helen woke up an hour later breathing hard.

"It was just a dream." She said to herself.

"Mum." Helen heard from behind her.

She turned around and saw her daughter standing there covered in a green light.

"Ashley! ... Are you another one of my hallucinations?" Helen asked smiling sadly.

She had had them after Ashley's death. She kept seeing her daughter when there was no one until she was able to let got of her and accept the fact that Ashley was dead and would never come back.

"No, not this time, mum. I'm here to show you the Present Christmas."

Helen didn't reply but tried to smile instead. Ashley wasn't supposed to show her the present Christmas as a ghost- she was supposed to still be there to celebrate it with them.

"Shall we?" Ashley asked smiling.

Helen simply nodded.

Instantly she grabbed her daughters hand and became invisible for everyone else. They went through the library and the tons of hallways until they arrived in one of the labs.

"My lab?"

"Yes but not today." Was all Ashley said and Helen understood.

She saw a person and stepped closer to see who it was.

"Will?" She frowned.

"Look closer, mum. He's not alone."

Indeed, there was another person in her lab. Helen did as her daughter told her and found another friend next to her protégé.

"Nikola? What is he doing my lab? He looks upset..."

"He is, mum. It's Christmas and he's here with everyone but the one he wanted to be with. _You're_ not there, mum."

"That's why he is upset? Because I am not there? That's-" Helen interrupted herself watching Nikola.

Ashley was right. He wasn't there for anyone else but for her. The only one he cared for.

"Do you want to see the others?"

Still focused on Nikola she nodded. Helen didn't look away until she couldn't see him anymore. She had only seen him once upset like this- when he lost his vampirism.

"Henry, Kate and BigGuy..."

"And Will, look."

Will just entered the library and shook his head.

"He's not coming unless Magnus is."

"_If_ she comes." Henry threw in.

Helen frowned again. What was that supposed to mean? Kate asked the same question out loud.

"She's working. Whether she comes later or she isn't coming at all." BigGuy growled.

"I doubt she's coming this year. The only one who was able to get the Doc away from work was Ashley..." Henry said and all of them looked down. They were sad about the loss of Ashley but they also knew the words Henry had just spoken were true.

"So we start without them?"

"Yeah." Kate said throwing the first present to BigGuy.

Helen was upset.

"They are not waiting for me? Or even trying to get me there?"

"No. They are right, mum. The only one who was ever able to drag you away from work were I. You've locked yourself away. We're a family- all of us... them but you still have all of those walls around you. You have to let go of them in order to get happy and you deserve that mum."

"That's the second time I hear that tonight."

Helen knew her daughter was right but there was something within her that wouldn't allow to admit it.

"My time's over. I've showed you everything you need to see-"

"Wait! You can't go yet. What's...what's with Nikola?"

In a blink of an eye they were back in Helen's lab where Nikola was still sitting on the couch drinking red wine.

"Nikola..."

He looked up as if he had heard Helen's voice. But there was no one else in the room. No one at all. Nikola Tesla had always been there for Helen and she for him but she was blind when it came to him. He loved her just as much as John did when they were younger and normal. After John she didn't fell in love with anyone ever again. She simply couldn't. Helen was too afraid of getting hurt once again.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Nikola whispered drinking another glass of wine.

Helen couldn't help herself but cry again. The tears just rolled down her cheeks. She believed him back in Rome when he had told her he'd love her and she knew she had feelings for him too but besides the fact that she was unsure of what exactly she was feeling, she was too afraid to say anything- or even admitting anything close to her real feelings. Although Nikola had been the one who had confessed his love for her she was afraid of being rejected.

"Nikola...I'm so sorry."

The last thing Helen saw was the picture of her old friend drinking in loneliness.

Ashley was gone and Helen found herself once again back in the library on the Sanctuary.

"One more, what Charles..." She said looking at the book she had been reading before. The books she lived this night.

Helen had met Charles Dickens a few weeks before he had passed away. They had come along quite well and she had been a huge fan of his works. It was a shame that he died so young. Helens mind drifted back to that time. It had been good times back in the Victorian Era. Without noticing Helen fell back asleep minutes later.

For the last time that night she woke up seeing a green light around another friend of hers.

"Henry?"

The ghost nodded.

"You're the Christmas Yet to Come?" She smiled almost regretting.

Another nod was the only answer she got from her friend and co-worker. Besides the green light he was covered in like all the others before he was dressed in black. Christmas Yet to Come. Death. At least after Dickens. Helen was hoping this part of wouldn't work like in the book. Henry led her to a future Christmas. She was wondering if she would find herself dead or not. Although she was 160 years old and her longevity made her age slower she wasn't completely immortal. And she already died once in order to live.

"Which year is it?"

"2030" Henry answered shortly.

He was never speaking much when Magnus was around at least not when it wasn't related to work.

"Am I dead?"

"See for yourself, Doc." Henry pointed to the yard in front of the Sanctuary where she was able to see a single person standing under a tree. Helen looked at Henry but he didn't say anything. It was her part to find out what was going on. She stepped closer to the figure in front of her while Henry stayed where he was as if he were glued on the ground- if that was anyhow possible with a ghost. When Helen was only inches away she saw a single grave stone. The person who stood in front of it was female and after Helen took another step forward to see better what was written on the stone she recognized her own self standing under that tree. She stumbled back a bit.

"Nikola Tesla. A great man of history and science. A true friend. You will be unforgotten. R.I.P... 25th December 2015... This is Nikola's grave... How did he...?" Helen read and asked confused.

"Tesla died protecting you. Although he was mortal and knew he could or most likely would die he did everything to protect you. He paid with his life but he didn't care. He loved you, Doc. He took the risk of losing his life if you would be able to survive."

Helens future self cried at Nikolas grave.

"I'm so sorry, Nikola. You had saved me again back then and I just... I couldn't do anything to help you. If you wouldn't have been so stubborn you would still be alive...You were always there to help me, to save me and I never even thanked you once for all of those times. When I knew that I lost you for good I realized how much I loved you and still do. I'm sorry it took me too long to see and admit..."

Both Helens were looking at the grave now. One shocked with tears in her eyes the other one crying her heart out finally being able to admit her feelings. But it was too late for her.

"What's...What's with you and the others?" Helen asked still unable to believe Nikola would be dead.

He had always been selfish and arrogant but when it came to her he tried to step back. It still was him who mattered most but when it really mattered it was her who suddenly got most important. Back in Rome he had saved her in those catacombs and got stabbed in the chest. When they had fought against Ashley and the Cabal it was him who stepped forward first to protect Helen. He got hurt pretty badly but Helen had been fine. Back at Oxford it was him who was there for her when she needed a friend, someone who wouldn't tell her she should go home because she was a woman. Helen never thanked him for any of those incidents. She didn't ask for his help or anything.

Helen simply couldn't believe Nikola had to die to make her realize her feelings.

Henry didn't respond with an answer but offered her his hand. After a second Helen grabbed it and they went inside the Sanctuary.

"You got different after Tesla's death. You locked yourself away even more and we celebrated Christmas alone but somehow everything went kinda outta control. We stopped celebrating- all of us. We didn't even decorate the Sanctuary anymore. There simply wasn't space for Christmas mood. You kept us busy with work as well as yourself. You didn't force us to work over the Christmas holidays but we wouldn't leave you alone so we kept working to check up on you then and there. The walls you were building were too thick for all of us. We couldn't break through them at all."

"I'm sorry...You all look so much more...grown up and way more serious."

"It's 2030, Doc. Stuff happened. Everything got darker in general. New threats and new abnormals. We had to fight a lot to survive."

Helen sighed heavily looking at her four friends again. They just sat there in the library talking. It looked all dark. No decoration not even a little Christmas tree- there was nothing at all. The faces of her co-workers were more serious which made her think of another future she had seen before. It was a terrible one and although this one seemed to be...normal it was different from what she may had expected.

"Can we go back?" Helen asked.

She sounded sad. Sad for the way this time looked like and because she was blaming herself for it.

Henry nodded and took her back home. He had seen the sadness lingering in her eyes. The second they got back he disappeared again.

When Helen was back in her library she took some deep breaths and tried to get her heart rate back to normal before running out of the room half crying. She wasn't tired and wouldn't allow herself to fall back asleep unless she finished what she was up to. There was something she simply _had _to do before going back to sleep which she doubt she'd be able to. She ran through the hallways of the Sanctuary to get to the only room she wanted to be in right now...

_Tbc..._


	2. Nikola's Christmas Carol

_**A/N: **After the first part here is the second one. This time it's mostly based on Nikola and the end. I had a lot of fun and tears writing it. I've recently just read Dicken's book and I have to say it's not easy and as much as I would try to write in a way he did I know that I can't so I'll just have to go with this. It sets directly after the end of the first one although I put another intro in because, well, I think it should have one so we can see what Nikola did at the beginning. Also, for better understanding I might add some explanation for The Christmas Past: Nikola's older brother Dane died in an accident while he was riding his horse. It's not entirely clear if Nikola caused it to happen by spooking his brother's horse or not. For the sake of this story he didn't and neither does Dane make him responsible for anything. If questions are coming up just let me know and I will do my best to answer them. As always, all the mistakes you might find belong to me and I do have the copyright on them._

_I wish you a great Christmas and a joyful time during the holidays. Merry Christmas._

_**Summary part 2:** It's Christmas Eve at the Sanctuary and everything seems peaceful. When an old friend appears everything seems to change. What will Nikola see on his journey through time?_

_**Genre: **Drama/ Family/ Fantasy/ Friendship/ Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort_

_**Disclaimer: **I'm not giving up on getting something-anything at all. So far I didn't make any progress but I am hopeful that maybe one day Team Awesome will discover and hire me as a writer. Maybe I could get Amanda to help me... Maybe not *shrugs*_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>TESLA'S CHRISTMAS CAROL<span>**_

Nikola Tesla stood on the tower looking over the city with a glass of wine in his hand. It was the day before Christmas Eve and everyone at the Sanctuary was in Christmas mood. Everyone but him and Dr. Helen Magnus. He had seen her leaving earlier. Now he was watching her coming back. Nikola had stayed at the Sanctuary after he had lost his vampirism. Although Helen had tried everything she couldn't help him and it drove her crazy. She had asked him what he would do over the holidays and when he had answered he'd do the same as every year she had smiled sadly and offered him to stay. He had hesitated first but gave in not long after. It was Christmas, the holidays you spend with your beloved once after all and he loved Helen Magnus.

When Helen was back Nikola sat down on a chair he had brought before. She had looked so sad almost broken.

"Helen..."

He raised his glass to the stars.

After a while Nikola left for the dining room. Helen hadn't shown up so why waiting where it's cold? He had written a little note for her where to find him which he had left in his lab/room in case she wanted to talk to him. She didn't. He left a few minutes after the BigGuy had told him that Helen was sleeping. Nikola went to his room and drank another glass of wine. Helen always told him he shouldn't drink that much now that he was mortal and alcohol actually had an effect on him but he didn't really care. The first month he had drank too much on purpose. Now he didn't anymore- for Helen but sometimes he couldn't think of any other way to make him forget.

Nikola fell asleep soon after he had finished his glass. Once again he was dreaming about Helen until he was woken up by a strange green light. Nikola opened his eyes and saw his old friend Nigel Griffin standing in front of him.

"Your timing sucks, Griffin."

"It's good to see you too, Nikola."

"What do you want? Tell me to drink less to avoid hallucinations like you?" Nikola spit out.

"I'm not a hallucination. I'm a ghost and I came to tell you that three ghosts will come to you." Nigel started explaining but got interrupted by a mumbling Nikola.

"That was a strong wine, Helen... Ghosts, huh?"

"You will see for yourself. The first one will come with the beginning of the next hour. I have to go now."

"Whatever...I liked you more when you were invisible."

Nigel disappeared again shaking his head over the stubborn man Nikola could be sometimes. He was simply incorrigible. Believing he just had a simple hallucination caused by the wine he fell back asleep.

An hour later he woke up again. There was that weird green light once again.

"Next time I gotta listen to you, Helen..." He started but when he saw the person in front of him he coughed several times before falling silent.

This couldn't be. It was impossible. It _had_ to be dream- a hallucination- anything but real.

"Dane?"

The ghost nodded smiling.

"You...You can't be real. You died over 100 years ago! You died..."

"I did. It wasn't your fault, Nikola. It just happened. It was an accident there was nothing you could have done."

"You were 12 when I saw you dying!" Nikola yelled now with tears in his eyes.

He was 5 when he had seen his older brother die.

"I'm Christmas Past, little brother. I came to show you what Christmas was like." Dane explained and offered his brother a hand.

Nikola looked at Dane in disbelief. This wasn't happening...was it? He didn't know but if it was a dream or a hallucination then what could possibly go wrong? Nikola took Dane's hand and suddenly felt how time was passing by.

He found himself in Smiljan, Croatia in 1860.

"Where are we?" Nikola asked confused.

This wasn't the Sanctuary but it felt so familiar. Just like...

"Nikola! Dane! Come in!" Someone yelled friendly in Serbian.

"Mum?" Nikola turned around.

"Where have you two been?"

"We were playing in the snow, mum." Little Nikola answered smiling brightly.

It had been over a century that Nikola had heard someone speaking in his mother language. He had missed it. When he was younger back at Oxford he had taught Helen a bit but after he had to fake his death he hadn't spoken to anyone in Serbian.

"That was the last Christmas we had with you." Nikola now remembered.

He knew where he was what time it was and what date. Christmas Eve. The two children went inside dragging their mother behind them.

Dane nodded at Nikola.

"Yes but it was also my favourite Christmas." He smiled.

"Why?" Nikola asked not understanding completely.

"Because of you. Look at you, Niko. You were so happy full of life and love and you were so excited to give me my present. The look in your eyes when I opened it. I will _never_ forget this moment. But you have changed after that year- after I died but there was another moment in your life. Another big change because of another important person."

Nikola smiled sadly. His brother was right- with everything. He had locked himself away after Dane had died. Until Oxford. Until he had met that incredible and somehow extraordinary blond woman- his first and only good friend- Helen Magnus. She had changed his life even before the Source Blood had transformed him into a vampire. And he had fallen in love with her one day. Then Druitt had shown up and had proposed to Helen. Nikola had been too late but he kept being the friend he used to be. He stayed close and whenever she needed someone to be there for her he was the first to come.

"What did you wanted me to realize?"

"You're the genius here, Nikola. I'm sure you've already figured it out."

With a simple movement of his fingers they went to another place. Oxford.

"1888..." Nikola mumbled instantly knowing where they were and which year it was.

Dane pointed at Nikola's former self and the woman next to him.

"Helen..."

"She was there that Christmas with you."

"Because Druitt had decided to make 'slicing throats of whores' to his new hobby." Nikola replied sarcastically.

Dane nodded. His brother was right. After Druitt had become Jack The Ripper Helen had changed too. She wanted to spend the Christmas after the incident alone but Nikola had been stubborn about it and joined her. They had drunken wine and Nikola even had a little present for her.

The Teslas watched Victorian Nikola handing Helen his gift and saw how Helen's face instantly lit up.

"I don't have anything for you..." She worried.

Both Nikolas just smiled.

"You're smiling, that's enough for me. Plus, I am here with you." Victorian Nikola smirked.

Helen blushed stroking her blond hair out of her face. How Nikola would have loved to tell her that she deserved something so much better than Druitt but he kept quiet enjoying their time together.

"Thank you, Nikola. For being here today." She said almost shy.

"She really likes you a lot, Niko." Dane suddenly threw in.

Nikola looked away from Victorian Helen and at his brother.

"She does, I'm sure. Look at this picture." Dane said again pointing at Helen.

"It was Christmas...I couldn't let her alone in all her pain."

Dane smiled. Nikola had changed a lot over the century but when it came to Helen he'd never change. He was cheeky, incorrigible, arrogant, selfish and sometimes just a pain in the ass but he would always think of Helen first. Most of the time at least.

"We have to go now, I'm afraid."

Nikola didn't reply anything. He kept looking at the good old time he was able to see through the window. Dane took his hand and they went back to the Sanctuary.

When Nikola blinked and turned around he was alone but he could still hear his brother's last words.

"Volim te, Nikola."

Nikola didn't move but smiled sadly.

"I love you too, Dane."

He fell on the couch seconds later overwhelmed by sadness. Minutes later he was asleep again.

He woke up when he was seeing a green light through the black of his closed eyes. Opening them he saw another old friend.

"Another one?" He asked half asleep.

"Nikola."

"James."

Covered in the same green light Nigel and Dane had been covered in before stood James Watson, the genius himself.

"It's good to see you again." James smiled.

They had been friends when The Five were still alive. When they needed what was left of the Source Blood they had come back together- all of them but Nigel who had died a long time ago. James had died after they had found what was left of the Source Blood.

"It is. Why are you here?" Nikola asked.

The two geniuses looked at each other for a second.

"To show you the present Christmas."

"You're telling me you're another one of Griffin's ghosts? That's getting old."

James laughed for a second. What an incorrigible man...

"I know you don't believe in ghosts, Nikola. Give it a try, though. You will be surprised." James said with his huge British accent.

They shook their heads almost synchronic. Nikola stood up from the couch and Watson placed his hand on Tesla's shoulder. They went to the next day: Christmas Eve.

They stopped at Helen's office first.

"She's still working." Nikola said.

It wasn't a question. She looked tired, exhausted and sad.

Although Nikola expected one of the children to come to her, no one came- not even he did.

"Where are those annoying children?"

"Kate and Henry are in the library with the BigGuy and Will..." James started and transported them to Nikola's room, "Is with you to convince you to come and celebrate with them."

"I'm not here to celebrate with you children." Nikola heard himself saying to Will.

He was there to celebrate with Helen but if she wasn't coming he didn't see a reason to go either.

"You would never go to tell her the truth about your stay. Your ego wouldn't allow it but Nikola, you have to do something if you want to spend Christmas with her. She's waiting for someone to come- for something." James said and Nikola knew his friend was right but letting his ego behind wasn't an easy task.

Theoretically, Helen knew how he felt. Practically, she didn't believe him. His confession was...not in a good moment. Back in Rome they've been running for their lives and Nikola had threaten to kill her right after he had told her that he loved her. It hadn't been one of his smartest moves.

"You want me to talk to her? So what? She could kick me out?"

"You are one of her oldest friends, Nikola. She will listen to you."

Nikola shook his head. Watson had a point- they knew each other for 100+ years but still. There was something that told him she wouldn't change her mind.

"I may give it a try. If it's not working out I gotta curse you to hell."

James simply smiled and placed his hand on Nikola's shoulder once again.

They were back at the Sanctuary a day before Christmas Eve. Nikola sighed.

"What an interesting night..." He mumbled when he noticed that Watson was gone.

Nikola fell back asleep only moments later.

When he woke up the next time he just smirked when he saw the person standing in front of him.

"You're green, Johnny-boy."

John smiled devilish at Nikola.

"Ok, so after the last 3 hours I would guess..._You_'re supposed to show me the future?"

The ghosts nodded still not saying anything.

"When you're the future ghost- or whatever you are- does that mean I finally got rid of you in my future?" Tesla asked cheeky.

"Don't push it Tesla!" John spit out and placed a hand on Nikola chest to teleport them to the Christmas Yet To Come.

Nikola saw Helen and the 'children' standing in the front yard of the Sanctuary.

"What year is it?"

"2030."

They stepped closer to the tree the others stood under.

"You gotta be kidding me." Nikola said annoyed.

"I'm afraid not." John said with his usual deep voice standing behind Nikola.

"How?"

"I killed you."

Nikola was frozen for a second.

"So...Jack's back for good? Did Helen kill you?"

Nikola was seriously pissed. Defeated by Jack The Ripper. That wasn't something that made him very happy but after he had lost his immortality... well, he still liked to mess around.

"She shot me right after I killed you. Do you want to see what happened?"

Nikola looked at Helen. The children had left a few seconds ago and Helen started crying her heart- and feeling- out. Nikola remained silent when he heard her words.

"Show me."

The last thing he felt before they went to another Christmas in the future was John's hand on his back.

"2015."

"So, I'll die in 5 years, huh?"

"Watch."

Nikola saw himself, Helen, John and the 'children' in the main lab of the Sanctuary. John looked mad, his grin was devilish and the blade in his hand spoke for itself.

"Why are you here, John?" Future Helen asked carefully.

It looked like John but everyone in the room knew Jack The Ripper was back and he had come to kill.

Instinctually, Nikola stepped in front of Helen holding his hand out slightly to keep her where she was.

"How very noble of you, Tesla but now that _you_ are mortal I would step aside. This time I didn't come for you."

Nikola didn't move.

"Nikola, please, step aside. I can handle this." Helen was almost begging.

It broke the heart of both Nikolas to see her like that.

She placed a hand on his arm trying to convince him she would be fine but he kept stubborn.

"Helen, I can't lose you again." Future Nikola said.

He saw the threat and danger of Jack The Ripper. They had mocked each other through the century playing their little game and even worked together but this time it was different. John had come to kill and he wouldn't leave before he did so.

Nikola had underestimated Helen though. She shoved him away pulled out her gun and stepped in front of John.

"I can help you, John." She tried to stay calm.

"Ah, not the old game again, Helen. I won't fall for it twice." Jack said and teleported behind her.

Nikola had stepped closer to her just in case and although he wasn't a vampire anymore his reflexes were good. Somehow, he was able to push Helen away before John could harm her. When Nikola got hit by the blade he fell to the ground instantly. John had sliced off his stomach. The first thing Helen did out of a reflex was shooting John. When he also fell to the ground bleeding she fell to her knees right next to Nikola. She gently took his head in her hands and lay it on her legs stroking through his hair in order to keep him calm.

"Nikola! Nikola! Stay with me! Henry, get my medical kit, right now!" Helen cried.

Will, Kate and Henry had been standing there watching the scenario but wouldn't and couldn't do anything. They were unable to move. The BigGuy had been gone to get some tea for Helen so he wasn't even in the room. Now Henry was on the run to get the medical equipment Helen had asked for.

"I love you, Helen. I meant it..." Nikola said breathing one last time.

His head fell aside in her hands and she could almost feel and see how life left his body.

"No, Nikola! No, no, no! You can't! You can't leave me. Nikola, please!"

When Henry finally arrived with the kit it was already too late for Nikola. Although Helen tried everything she could to revive him there was simply no way. Now she had to take care of John. As much as she wanted to see him bleeding to death for killing Nikola she was doctor after all and she couldn't let him die without trying everything possible to save him. Maybe there still was hope for him.

"Get me out of here, _Jack_." Nikola said almost frustrated.

He couldn't bear to see Helen that heartbroken. Especially not under circumstances like this.

John growled. He hated it being called like that and the way Nikola said it contained so much hatred it drove John mad. He got them back to Nikola's time.

Back at the present Sanctuary John didn't disappear like the others.

"What, you're not done yet?" Nikola asked annoyed.

"I came here to show you the Christmas Yet To Come but there is something personal I want to give you before my task is completely over." The high British accent he had most of the time seemed even stronger as a ghost.

"What?"

John held out his hand. There was something laying within it and even though he was a ghost Nikola knew the item is as real as he was himself.

"Are you actually trying to...?" Tesla didn't finish his sentence but smirked as hell taking the item out of John's hand.

"Seeing the future and doing this task was hard for me but time has spoken, old friend."

John took a bow and disappeared the same way his present self used to teleport away.

Nikola looked at the gift from John when he heard steps coming closer. Someone was running through the Sanctuary- on heels. There was only one person he could think of. _Helen._

She knocked gently against the open door. It was late and he should be asleep.

"Come in, Helen."

Helen entered almost shy and smiled apologizing at him.

"I'm sorry. I know it's late...How did you know it's me?"

"I always do, Helen- but your heels and the time. Plus, you are the only one who is attracted to me-"

"Nikola!"

"Why are you here?" He asked straight.

Helen stopped locking her eyes with his.

"I had a weird...'dream' and I just wanted to be sure you're alright." She admitted.

"Tell me about it..." He replied thinking of what had just happened during the night.

Did she have...

"You don't know "A Christmas Carol" by any chance, do you?"

"Oh, please. I'm a scientist and not a fairytale reader but I do. Dickens made quite a deal with it. Why?"

"It's just...well my dream seemed to have some references to it. I was reading it before I fell asleep. This night felt so...real." Helen stuttered.

"Why did you want to check up on _me_?" He smirked but it didn't reach his eyes.

She could see the deep concern lingering there.

"Because you were dead in my dream." Helen answered without hesitating.

Nikola's idea about her having the same things happening this night got even stronger now. He had made a theory out of it the moment she had asked him about Dickens book.

"I'm still alive and besides the fact that I'm still slightly tipsy I feel perfectly well, my dear."

"Nikola, this dream- it showed me something."

"And again, tell me about it. However, before you continue I have a favour to ask of you. I know I'm barely in any position to do so but I have a gift for you and no, it can't wait until this evening because I do not want to give it to you when all the children are around." Nikola interrupted.

Because this evening I will know that all of this was just a dream, he added in his thoughts.

"What is it that is so urgent it can't even wait several hours?" She smiled.

"This." Nikola held out a small mistletoe and grinned from one ear to the other.

Score.

"I thought you don't care about Christmas traditions?"

"Every rule has its exception, my love. You don't want to ignore the tradition now, do you?"

"I wouldn't dare to." Helen replied smiling.

That man was definitely the cheekiest person she could think of. She stepped closer looking at the mistletoe and then back at Nikola. When she lend forward to kiss him a thought crossed her mind and she stopped in her tracks.

"Where did you get that from?"

"And old friend. He thought it would be nice to give it to me after e doesn't need it anymore." He grinned.

Helen shook her head and kissed him gently. Nikola kissed back the moment he felt her lips touching his. If this was a dream it was a damn good one. Unlike Rome she didn't pull back almost instantly.

High score.

"Do you know why I came to spend Christmas here?" Nikola asked when they broke apart.

"Why?"

"After you offer...there was only one thing that made me agree. The only thing about Christmas I truly believe in. It's the holiday you spend with the people you love."

He could see how Helen's cheeks got pink. She was blushing and it was incredible cute. Nikola wasn't lying. The confession which lay behind his words made her feel all fuzzy. Then she smiled.

"You know, you really are beautiful even when you are ruffled like this." He said pointing at her hair.

It was one pure mess. Helen laughed at him.

"Do you know why I tried everything to revamp you?" She asked back.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. We are the last of The Five."

Nikola looked almost disappointed when he thought she had finished her explanation.

"And because back then I realized just how much I care about you. It broke my heart when you lost your vampirism and when you said you were ordinary I wanted to tell you so much how extraordinary you are. You always will be extraordinary to me. I _love_ you, Nikola." Helen finished.

She saw how his face-expression changed the second the words were out.

"And it _was_ worth the wait to hear those words from you." He smirked brightly.

She kissed him again this time without the mistletoe over their heads.

"I'm glad you came to stay here, Nikola. Otherwise I would probably never have told you. I really love you."

"Don't I know it. No matter what I do- I love you, dear. I meant it back in Rome. The circumstances just had a bad timing, so had Johnny-boy." Nikola kept smirking at her.

Helen shook her head. That man was one hell of a bloody sexy bastard. And she was fallen for him in all ways possible.

This Christmas was worth all the trouble they went through before.

**THE END**


End file.
